A Bouquet of 52 Flowers
by Masaichu
Summary: Every flower you give has a meaning to it, whether or not you know this beforehand. A collection of 52 sentences and drabbles revolving around MikuoxBaraito.


**I present this as a gift to Mikuo and Baraito over at the EliteVocaloidRP! Merry Belated Christmas! Also, their personalities here are not entirely based off any RP related things, nor are they based entirely off my story Sin Amongst Sinners.**

**Also, this 'Language of the Flowers' here is not the American version used in the past, this would be Hanakotoba, the Japanese Language of the Flowers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Mikuo Hatsune or BARAITO.**

--

1.) Amaryllis - Shy

Baraito could tell from the moment the mint-haired boy nervously thrust his hand out in a sense of greeting, that there was something they shared deep down when it came to being around new people.

2.) Anemone - Sincere

He didn't like it when he was made to promise something, but he always meant it when it concerned the younger male.

3.) Azalea - Modest

When Baraito suggested Mikuo take off his vest due to the heat outside, he only shook his head and tried to hide his blush. He didn't like the public seeing what only his lover should.

4.) Ambrosia - Pious

If ever there were a time to thank God for letting all those prayers he'd said in his bedroom, it was now.

5.) Bluebell - Grateful

"Thank you for coming, Mikuo." "Why do you say that every day?" "Because I truly _mean it_ every day."

6.) Cactus - Lust

It took all his strength not to cry out as the blue-haired man's tongue trailed across his neck and up his cheek so as to nibble at his ear. He knew where this was going, and only wished that for once, it could go all the way, and more...

7.) Camellia (Red) - In Love

The pebbles hitting the window catch his attention, and when Baraito stands up and goes to look out at whatever it is, he finds his young lover standing outside, his hands formed into a heart in front of his chest.

8.) Camellia (Yellow) - Longing

As much as he loves to hear that low, wonderful voice on the other line, Mikuo wishes sometimes that Baraito were right here in the room with him instead of across the city.

9.) Camellia (White) - Waiting

It's nearly 11:45, the time of which he is usually here right when the minute hand touches the little tick mark. He taps his fingers impatiently, takes a sip of coffee, and brings his gaze back to the door.

10.) Carnation - Disappointed

"I already told you where I was, I did not lie about it in the least. It's saddening that you find so much doubt in me, Mikuo."

11.) Cherry Blossom - Gentle

He's always careful when his arms wrap around the taller one's shoulders. After all, he doesn't want to make a move too fast and cause him to panic, so it is best to just be slow.

12.) Chrysanthemum (Yellow) - Imperial

By the way that he dressed and sometimes acted, the aqualette always wondered if Baraito was secretly holding out a very rich fortune somewhere out there in the world.

13.) Chrysanthemum (White) - Truth

"I am going to be honest with you, and say that you are not the first one whom I have felt this feeling for."

14.) Four-Leaf Clover - Lucky

The look of pure joy on his face was enough to make Baraito laugh. "You're going to have much luck now, it seems." Mikuo beamed at him. "So will you!" And he stuck the clover next to the rose on Baraito's top hat.

15.) Daffodil - Respect

From a young age, he was taught to respect his elders. That was a very easy thing to do though, as he both loved and repected the older man.

16.) Dahlia - Good Taste

While arrogance was not something he tried to plainly show, there were times when Baraito would look at himself in the mirror and give a small smirk, simply for feeling he looked his best.

17.) Daisy - Faith

He holds the crying boy to his chest, and promises him that no other person could test his love.

18.) Edelweiss - Courage

Drawing in a deep breath, Mikuo took his hand and pulled him into a rough kiss. When they break apart, he tries to put on his bravest smirk. "I told you I could."

19.) Forget-Me-Not - True Love

If he ever gets the chance, he'll prove to the world that their age difference doesn't have to interfere with the idea of marraige.

20.) Freesia - Immature

Baraito shook his head when Mikuo invited him to play in the snow. He turns his heel on the porch, ready to leave Mikuo to his childish games. When the snowball hits him in the back however, he doesn't show any mercy.

21.) Gardenia - Secret Love

He wants to hold his hand, right there in the middle of the bustling street. But he stills himself from doing so and clenches his hand to fight the urge.

22.) Hibiscus - Gentle

"Just hold still, and I promise not to let it hurt."

23.) Honeysuckle - Generous

Judging by how his jaw is wide open, Baraito decides that to Mikuo, offering the boy to visit his home must be the gift of a lifetime.

24.) Hydrangea - Pride

Mikuo thinks himself to be one of the worst cooks that he knows. Though, he holds pride in knowing he has a lover who will eat whatever he makes anyway.

25.) Iris - Good News

He stares at the box in puzzlement. "What is this for?" He gets a laugh from that one. "Today is your birthday! Don't you remember?"

26.) Jasmine - Graceful

Maybe he doesn't realize it, but Mikuo really is a beautiful dancer. Now if Baraito just didn't need to sneak around to watch him do it.

27.) Lavender - Faithful

One wouldn't have to look far into his heart to tell that Mikuo really hated it when Baraito wouldn't call for days on end.

28.) Lily (White) - Chastity

These moments were the best between them. When they could nap together on the same bed. No questions, no strange thoughts. Just lay and simply nap.

29.) Lily (Orange) - Hatred

The only thought in his mind is how much he wants the bastard who beat up his lover to die. For now, he brushes through wet, mint-like locks, and plots to himself.

30.) Spider Lily - Sweet

There's only one way they can describe the taste of the many kisses they share.

31.) Tigar Lily - Wealth

"Baraito-san, where do you get the money for so many of the things you have...?"

32.) Red Spider Lily - Abandonment

He scrawled the note in the last ten minutes. It wasn't found until weeks later.

33.) Lotus - Far Away Love

It took forever to finally decide to try and call the number. It hadn't changed, and neither had the voice on the other end of the line. "...Mikuo. I almost was certain you wouldn't want to talk to me, or have anything to do with me ever again."

34.) Magnolia - Natural

For as long as either of them could remember, they seemed to wear a cracked mask whenever together in public. They had learned how to wear it properly long ago, considering no one else would find a pair like them 'normal'.

35.) Mistletoe - Looking

"I was looking for someone to spend my night with." He smirks. "I think I just found them."

36.) Morning Glory - Willingful Promises

" I promise to give up on leeks." He beams. "I promise I will try to give up coffee." The other mummers, a bit annoyed at these so called 'resolutions.' "Don't say it like that! Say it like you mean it!"

37.) Narcissus - Self Esteem

Whenever the phone rings at two in the morning, he knows better then to answer it. Instead, he stumbles out of bed, puts on his coat, and walks all the way to the house so as to keep the boy from hurting himself in the night.

38.) Pansy - Thoughtful

Any number of times he's wanted to say a certain something, or do a certain action. He knows he'll regret though, and sinks into Baraito's arms to quell the urge.

39.) Poppy (Red) - Fun Loving

He could still remember that the first place Mikuo had taken him in order to make him 'enjoy going out more' was the arcade.

40.) Poppy (White) - Rejoice

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving back in a few days."

41.) Poppy (Yellow) - Success

It amazes him that despite the things he's done in the past, he's still managed to find someone who gives a care about him and what he does in his life.

42.) Primrose - Desperate

Over and over, the numbers appear on the screen. He's probably called the number over ten times by now, but he doesn't care. He wants to talk to him. He _needs _to talk to Baraito.

43.) Rose (Red) - In Love

Every time the memory comes back, he laughs and repeats the exact words. "Why did I choose a rose? So that when the foolish single ones see me, they will realize I am already taken."

44.) Rose (White) - Silence

"...I am sorry for your loss...I'm sure your sister was much...Like you..."

45.) Rose (Yellow) - Jealousy

He loved being the 'only one' in Baraito's life. He hated not being the '_only _one' in Baraito's life.

46.) Rose (Pink) - Confidence

"...S-Someday...I-I want to...To share my entire life with you...I want to...To...U-Uh..." He looks away with a face full of redness.

47.) Sweet Pea - Goodbye

In the evening, the aqualette waves as his lover walks down the street. Tomorrow, he'll be waving as his lover walks back up, only to wave as he leaves again the next evening.

48.) Tulip (Red) - Fame

Promising to not let your singing career get in the way isn't a good thing, especially when you have miss your anniversary for a comeback concert.

49.) Tulip (Yellow) - One Sided Love

"Oh yes, I know she has a crush on myself. I just do not wish to deal with it when I already know whom I'd rather be with."

50.) Verbena - Cooperative

For once, Mikuo didn't have to coax Baraito to come to the movies with him.

51.) Violet - Honesty

They understand that once or twice they've lied to each other. At least they're being honest about that much.

52.) Zinnia - Loyalty

"I will prove to you one day that the many fools in this world will not succeed in tearing us apart. I'll start today, however, by giving you this little ring I found..."


End file.
